


四歲

by daizhan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Historical Hetalia
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daizhan/pseuds/daizhan
Summary: 1971 年新舊聯五在華盛頓特區吃一頓飯
Relationships: China & Taiwan (Hetalia), minor England & Taiwan (Hetalia), minor Taiwan & Japan (Hetalia), past Netherlands & Taiwan (Hetalia)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4
Collections: 我最喜爱aph严肃文学（不）





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 史料：
> 
> 甲午戰爭前英國觀察到日本欲奪取台灣，曾設法警告日本停手，無果。法國對台灣問題的建議是清暫時將台灣讓給法國，等到與日本議和完畢再將台灣歸還給清，規避日本索台的可能性，但由於清法戰爭的前科被在台灣附近海域與法軍作戰的劉永福駁回。馬關條約簽訂前後，清並未直接宣布台灣以被割讓，但台灣有相當多洋行，和相當多洋人，英美德法隨便一個國家的人都有消息，這些還是走漏進了台灣社會。一個可能的做法是，如果台灣獨立為一個國家，那麼當然可以拒絕清將台灣省發派給日本。但身為一個國家，台灣還是可以宣示效忠清，成為藩屬國。乙未，法國船艦在台灣轉讓給日本前來台，但表明協助台灣留在中國是不可能的；與此相對，如果台灣獨立為一個國家，列強還有可能會基於民族自決或什麼什麼給予支援。當時台灣省巡撫決定宣布台灣自清獨立，是為台灣民主國。台北很快就自決向日本敞開，仕紳［辜家］自行開城門迎接日軍；新竹以南展開了台灣對日本的乙未戰爭。並沒有許多國家承認台灣民主國，清為了遵守馬關條約，也拒絕台灣的效忠。乙未戰爭由日本獲勝，抗日勢力有許多立刻偷渡回了大陸，並且帶走那些為了讓台灣留在中國而募來的錢。這時設定的摩沙（台灣的化身）的年齡是十二歲。
> 
> 1907 年梁啟超和林獻堂在奈良，林問梁對台灣的抗日活動的建議和看法，梁表示以清當前狀況，支援台灣是不可能的，台灣可以參照愛爾蘭的方式在日本爭取自治。此後台灣的漢人幾乎放棄武裝抗日，改採在日本國內爭取自治權的路線。愛爾蘭後來獨立了。
> 
> 1945 年美國曾打算讓天皇擁有人類的姓，去除天皇的神性。此案後來作廢。
> 
> 1971 年中華民國退出聯合國之前的各種解套方案，還有「複雜雙重代表權」：由中華人民共和國擔任安理會常任理事國，中華民國保持聯合國會籍但卸除安理會常任職，主要由美國、日本和澳大利亞提案；以及「改變國號」：中華民國放棄自稱為中國，改國名為「台灣」。後者被徹底擱置；前者來不及表決。這時設定的摩沙（台灣的化身）的年齡是十六歲。
> 
> 私設：
> 
> 將梁設定成王耀本人，林仍然是林獻堂。
> 
> 將菊設定成在 1945 前都沒有姓，此後才開始姓本田。
> 
> 台灣依然是摩沙，擁有荷蘭人的紅髮，西班牙人的綠眼，南島語族的血液、魔力與術式，中國人的面孔與體格。摩沙在中文唸作「摩沙」，1913 前在日文唸作「モサ（mosa）」，1913 後在日文唸作「マサ（masa）」。延續髮禁和命名的設定：1949 後依照政府要求將頭髮燙直染黑，並且佩戴墨鏡來遮住並不是黑色的眼睛，從此時定名為「林曉梅」。
> 
> 國家化身之間靠心電感應、翻譯蒟蒻溝通，其實沒有聽不懂哪個語言的問題，「語言」是用來跟人類溝通的。國家化身就算聽到沒聽過的語言也會「領會」到其意思。
> 
> 伊凡、菊跟王耀對政府的態度都是私設。
> 
> 法蘭跟阿爾戲份太少了只能 mentioned 。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ［就史實而言，日本對台方針原本就是相對於對韓和對滿州而言溫和的〕

一八九五年，法蘭西斯在台北建議台灣獨立建國時，王耀也在場，他與法蘭西斯持不同意見，認為只要台灣不要太不合作，日本不會太過分。摩沙仍然選擇抗命；而王耀則是支持台北自開城門的那一派。在台北開城後，摩沙心理上不從，卻覺得大勢已去，而這也仍然是減少流血衝突的方法，雖然他並不確定未來有什麼在等著他。摩沙說要送王耀南下，從還未接受日本的港口回廈門，王耀表示其實從哪裡出海都沒有差，也沒有一定要回大陸。他只是來這裡送摩沙一程。「這實在是非常沒有用，你來這就是求心安。」摩沙悻悻然道。王耀淡然笑了一下，說他也不介意再多待一會，等日本安頓好，再正大光明地從正港離開。「反正你根本沒有在管事。」我是沒有在管事啊，耀說。耀沒有辦法以國的身分和尺度做任何事，但他能夠親自來這裡，待一會，如果這樣能讓摩沙或多或少覺得好過一點。他一直待到隔年才離開，離開就又去了北美，當一個蟻民。

在這期間，他在台北參與了最開頭的台灣與日本的磨合，摩沙跟菊是有感情的，但這一回雙方都很僵硬，日本第一次進行「近代式的」殖民，尚未順利拿捏力道，菊時常非其本意地傷及摩沙。菊並不是很確定自己對於擴張的看法，但對摩沙而言，菊就是那個侵略者的化身。雖然他也知道自己是被清放棄的。雖然他其實知道這是一種比較的結果，因為清設法留下了遼東。雖然他知道這所謂的設法留下又是為了其他列強自己的利益，並不是清依據偏好的偏心和冷落。雖然他知道其實伊凡也好，路德維西，法蘭西斯，阿爾弗雷德，亞瑟，他們都不見得跟首腦有相同的看法；法蘭西斯只是盡力提出其他種配套方案，無論那看起來是不是居心叵測。當然還有菊，以及王耀。耀一面安撫摩沙，令他不用對菊「過於敏感」，另一面「教導」菊用更溫順的方法與摩沙互動，避免刺激。當摩沙跟菊再度可以單獨共處一室，耀離開了台灣。這時，摩沙已經同意各式各樣「去除中國陋習」的生活運動，諸如剪辮與放腳。他有一半是樂見其成的，幾百年前台灣人也是多麼地不願意把辮子綁起來。但這話他不會對菊說。也不好意思對耀說。因為耀花了這麼大的心思要說服他離開中國並沒有什麼不好，進入日本也沒有真的那麼壞，可他就是不願聽。這時的他其實也許仍舊相當年輕，並且已經遺忘了送別荷蘭的懊惱和遺憾。

摩沙下一次收到耀跟自己有關的的消息，是一九一三年，日本贏了露西亞，併吞了朝鮮，日本還有什麼不能贏的呢？菊退出了帝國派勢力，比較支持停止擴張，但是當然這種聲音比較小。他再也不穿軍服。大正政變之後，菊帶摩沙到東京請願，希望可以提高漢人自治的權限。他們旅行。在奈良，摩沙剛在旅社裡放好行李，菊開口說，這裡就是零七年林獻堂和梁啟超會面的地方。那個時候林獻堂本就想見梁啟超，沒能見到，卻又偶遇。但是，其實，林獻堂遇到的並不是梁啟超，而是耀。摩沙聽他說，之後，卻開口道：「以後把摩沙唸成 Masa 吧，不要根據荷蘭語唸成 Mosa，再把漢字寫成摩沙了。」Mosa 其實是更日本的，或許，因為他們親近，起碼日本大概是不歧視荷蘭。而 Masa 是依照漢字直接以日語唸出來，可是，更加承認了摩沙兩個字的存在，是先把荷蘭語翻譯成漢文，也就是中間折了一個中國進去。菊沉吟了一會，然後說好。或許這個故事反而更加強了他想要成為中國的決心，但這也有可能只是他在對耀的斷然賭氣，菊這麼想。

當曉梅五味雜陳地主動離開聯合國會議時，他又再度不曉得往後要到哪裡去。他滯留在華盛頓，然後，能不參與政事就一定要去遠方的王耀現身了。穿著黑色雨衣，綁著那數十年如一日的低馬尾（真是奇怪，摩沙從沒認真想過，為什麼王耀不須要剃髮留辮。不過他反正很少真正待在中國的任何一個國土），正在收黑傘。突如的暴雨之下，即便穿了雨衣又打傘，耀身上還是有許多水珠，臉上和髮梢也是。「嗨。」他說了這麼句相當洋式的招呼語。「足久無看。」中共第一次列席常任理事國，他們下班之後以私人身分繼續聚聚，並把曉梅也找來了。王耀說的是令人懷念的閩南語，而不是蔣政府逼他講的北方官話。這反而讓曉梅愣在那裏，閩南語如今是私人場合才說的話了，在公事公辦的地方是不說的。「啊……嗯。食飽未？」「猶未啊。就是欲來遮食毋是？」耀格格笑起來。他笑起來還是那麼好看，又年輕。他永遠看起來都是過於坦然和寬容。

酒水上來後他們開始聊起王耀這回終於被抓到了，得出席一次正經的「重要工作」，王耀擺擺手說哪有什麼重要工作？重要到叫得上他？說自己才剛旅行到某個海島，想接下來跳轉到沙漠去。伊凡稱羨他，因為家裡門禁實在過於森嚴，出了第二世界，在開完什麼什麼會後稍微晃晃已經是極限。哪怕是在鐵幕的另一邊他也是沒有自由的，他都上千歲了居然還不能「太晚回家」。耀叉起剛切好的牛排說喔是嗎？你真的要跑，誰攔得了你？他把牛排送進嘴裡，語音含糊地說，他已經安排好接下來的蹺班計畫，開完這次會就要直接跳機，從美國溜之大吉。「那不然我教你幾招密技吧。」

曉梅很難插入他們對話，他十足地緊張。各式各樣的想法在他腦中流轉著，最後說出口的是：「我無愛變作愛爾蘭。」

其他人停下動作，除了王耀都是「啊？」地看著他，而王耀，卻說：「汝無欲變作愛爾蘭，啊汝欲按怎咧？」這對話顯得更加無厘頭了。可是曉梅暗自竊喜著耀仍然記得這個話題，並慶幸他迅速切換到了這上面，儘管當時和耀進行這場對話的人根本不是摩沙。有些話他是不能說的，他還不會像王耀那樣忤逆政府，甚至沒辦法只是像伊凡那樣嘲笑政府。他也說不上這是不是害怕，他有什麼理由懼怕呢？但他就是順從。他甚至都不順從天皇，不順從日本軍方，卻順從蔣介石的秘密警察。想想那站在昭和天皇那邊，盡可能「不反對也不贊成」擴張與戰爭，所以沒有人去聽他說話，只能對越來越誇張，最後甚至要求大日本帝國的草木與電線桿上戰場的軍令流淚的菊，也許現在的曉梅也是一樣的，他沒辦法阻止政府灑特務滲透香港跟澳門（還空前失敗，太好笑了），沒辦法阻止政府宣稱自己擁有蒙古，沒辦法不在會議上為了主張蒙古屬於一個基本上也不控制整片大陸的中國，對蘇俄投下反對票。伊凡並不真的生氣，但他們在這裡代替人類演出的家家酒，有時候還是無聊得令他們化身們疲憊。

因為在他上面已經沒有人。當他不順從清，上面還有一個耀，當他不順從日本，上面還有一個菊。事實上總會有一個誰把摩沙——曉梅，和政府隔開。他永遠地在野。當他做了點什麼，直接受罰的其實並不會是他。

現在他不能說了，他不能說「我要獨立成台灣」，他在幾十年前曾經說得那麼大聲的，現在他只能拐彎抹角地講「我不要成為愛爾蘭」。他明明是要說他不要獨立成台灣，但這些字眼敏感得最好不管用什麼文法組合起來都還是不要說。

沒有人會聽見，但他還是沒敢說。在這張桌子上，王耀八成是愛說就說，伊凡則是能說便說，但曉梅如此沉默。在這個空間裡，化身們動用幾乎所有的權力，結合起來，沒有任何一個國家的偵察設備能苟活，但是曉梅還是，發自內心地，沒有辦法說。他只能說，「我不要成為愛爾蘭」。

他沒辦法像耀和伊凡那樣對政府擺出一個你愛作弄我就作弄我啊？的輕佻態度，沒辦法像耀那樣揮揮衣袖閃避掉所有的麻煩，甚至還沒辦法像菊那樣只是承受。

他仍然是一個省，他仍然在尋求一個國家的保護。說難聽點他仍然是一個殖民地，尋求宗主國。他能夠回憶起來自己就是一個國家的時代，就是荷蘭離開之後、大清抵達之前，那短短不足二十年的明鄭。他是一個國家，國號是台灣、福爾摩沙，他幾乎與英格蘭建交。他那時只有六歲，對世界一知半解，懵懂懵懂。在那之前，有時荷蘭會把他抱起來，讓他騎在自己的肩膀上，看到稍微更遠一丁點的遠方。荷蘭會帶他去長崎，吃好吃的料理，看看美景。荷蘭會去福建做生意，然後為了福建省政府食言不跟福爾摩沙通商而惱怒，回到台灣揚帆開去火拼。那時荷蘭也很年輕。此後，英格蘭會告訴他許多千奇百怪的故事，世界的每一個角落，有兩個小時長的黃昏，有太陽不會落下（不是修辭性的）的地方，也有不會天亮的時候，有寬到收不進兩眼寬的瀑布，有乾燥且廣袤的沙灘，那叫沙漠，還有雪原。雪會下在平地上，甚至是海裡，不只是山頂。海還會結冰，有個叫冬將軍的，喊水會結凍。對了，有一片叫做阿非利加的大陸，還有冷的沙漠。有很多節日，荷蘭跟明都不過的節日和慶祝儀式，還有禮物。船真的可以去很多地方，有一天摩沙也可以到倫敦看看。當然還有阿姆斯特丹跟賽維爾。那時摩沙最遠就只去了巴達維亞。那時亞瑟正是趾高氣昂起來的時候，他也還很年輕，但比荷蘭更有野心，事實上亞瑟也比尼德蘭老得多。但是，跟現在這個太陽仍然不會落下，但謙遜內斂許多的亞瑟，煞似二人。那是很久很久以前，很朦朧很迷幻的回憶了。摩沙過了兩百年才真的有機會去到那些城市。他很快正式加入了當時還不叫作中國的中國——他成為了清的福建的一塊地方。他成為了海禁的內部，海盜生活結束了。

現在想想，如果是耀，他才不管什麼海不海禁，反正就是仗著不死，先偷渡出去再說。但摩沙的稜角被磨掉了許多，他只是赤腳在島上一圈又一圈地走遍，待在雞籠或者打狗，等待來走私的英格蘭商人。偶爾出海也就是到澎湖或周圍的小島。他會迎接那些從福建偷渡來的人，並款待碰到他本人的人，卻沒有像他們那樣遠走高飛的盤算。他對他們說「歡迎到台灣。」他們愛他，他們逐漸放下了福建和廣東的認同，開始說自己是台灣人，來自台灣。他走訪山腳，阻止漢人和「番人」交火，希望他們普普通通地交易。他把被漢人偷步推向山地的地界再挪回漢地。他開始學習道士的法術。當日本到來，他把這些事又全都重做了好幾遍。他送戰鬥機起飛，心想這才不是菊要的，再也不是了。但他還是得送戰鬥機起飛，行注目禮。他無法放棄反抗，但卻又沒真的做出什麼，他只是表現出十足的怠惰，表示要是飛機飛到中國，那麼台灣人是不開火的，卻干擾不了對南洋策略。

二二八後耀回來了，說從亞瑟那收到消息，來自美國領事館的新聞則是彷如人格分裂。耀還是對國民黨有僅存的一點點信任，所以加入了準備調解的委員會，希望可以協助彌平內地和島上的糾紛，然後再一次被政府背叛，他期待的政府的良心也是虛妄的。可是耀沒有當著摩沙的面失望。他就只是難為情地笑笑，說真不好意思，我們國家的上司是扶不起的阿斗，你一回來就遇到這種事，抱歉啊。國民黨也是從基隆台北登陸的，一路南下。早就沒有日本共產黨支援，也沒有真正聯絡過中國共產黨的台共在台中組織了反抗部隊，摩沙實在無法決定要不要加入。對抗國民黨是有精神意義的，但對抗國民黨會死人，而且就戰略來說，看美國那婉轉的態度，那又是沒有意義的了。那麼不如待在已經被控制的北部，至少不用不斷面接鋒面前緣。中國政府就是這樣把中國人民當草芥菅掉。阿爾弗雷德和亞瑟開始私下致電南京政府，因為王耀說的話南京一個音節也不聽。最終，摩沙對王耀說出的明確主張只有，你還是待在北部吧，外省人現在到南部去太危險了，不被軍隊掃射也會被本省人打死。就算你不會死，受傷也還是很痛。

哈哈。王耀笑著揉了揉他的頭。「我毋驚疼。」然後隻身去了南邊。他說日軍當時是來接收的，會怎麼動作端看台灣人民怎麼迎接他們，所以他勸合；但國民黨一上岸就血洗基隆，那麼免談。他要摩沙待在台北，自己投入了那支其實很快就跟共產主義沒什麼關係的部隊。他在凌晨啟程前留下的字條上寫：你就當作我自以為是地贖罪吧，不用操心我。我就是去下港看看風景和人情。王耀沒有再回台北。他不會死，但他大概也不會在南部久待，所以他要不是中途跑掉了，就是有更多針對他個人的臨時和入境檢查，所以他回不來了。摩沙不知道是哪一個，但都感覺到被拋棄。這不合理呀，這不合理，人都是身不由己的，可遺棄感就是揮之不去。摩沙其實也想問他、聽他親口回答，政府對大陸人也這麼壞嗎？

至今他仍然是一塊殖民地，後殖民的殖民地，沒有宗主國，只有一個外來的政府，來自某種中國。那是中國嗎？如今中國也是久遠又魔幻的回憶了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * 雖然用台語寫出來了，我只用了簡單的教育部字典，遇到不是本字的就沒有再細查到底該用什麼字了，請加減看。
> 
> 「足久無看。」：好久不見。
> 
> 「食飽未？」：吃飽了嗎？ / 你吃過了嗎？——台灣早期通用的招呼語，不管什麼時段都可以說，因為吃飯還是件大事，且吃飽不易。
> 
> 「猶未啊。就是欲來遮食毋是？」：還沒啊。不就是要來這裡吃嗎？
> 
> 「我無愛變作愛爾蘭。」：我不要成為愛爾蘭。
> 
> 「汝無欲變作愛爾蘭，啊汝欲按怎咧？」：你不要成為愛爾蘭，那你要怎麼辦呢？
> 
> 喊水會結凍：意思其實是說話很有份量，叫水結冰水就會結冰。
> 
> 「我毋驚疼。」：我不怕痛。
> 
> 下港：字義為南邊的港，後指台灣西半部的中南部。
> 
> 正港：指合法出入船隻的港。原本是相對於走私港，此指相對於偷渡。
> 
> 台灣共產黨：由於共產國際只接受「國家」的共產黨加入，台灣並非國家，因此並沒有加入過共產國際，而是下轄於日本共產黨。日共在二零年代覆滅之後，似乎理論上轉轄於中國共產黨，但雙方一直是聯絡不上的狀態（或者中共沒有在理台共，我也不知）。也就是說，台共事實上只是一些孤軍，其在二二八事件後組成的二七部隊也只是平凡民兵，性質更接近官逼民反，而非共產革命。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 因為我其實台語沒那麼好，聽力應該可以拿個九十分但說可能五十分，寫就更不用說了大概三十分吧，因此，感恩翻譯蒟蒻，現在他們又講北方官話了。（……）

畢竟明鄭在政府來說也不大算是一個以台灣為核心的國家，比如說，那時摩沙六歲。六歲的化身顯然就不是一個現代意義的國家的，儘管王耀也許幾千年前就有十幾歲，但那也是因為王耀是大家想要的那個。台灣並不是。台灣是逐鹿的一員，對政府來說是等待成為中國的一員。他們都是心向著王耀的，自那以後全部都是。可是人民不全然如此，人民倒沒有那麼強烈的國族觀念。省對百姓而言就足夠了，因此他們也樂得擁有一個台灣，儘管是在台灣都還不是一個獨立省份之時。那場為了越南的戰爭，法軍佔領了雞籠，但攻不下滬尾，砲彈飛向岸上的小山，每一發都穿過了舊荷蘭城堡，和城裡的英國人，掉落在空無一物的地面，被哈哈大笑。亞瑟當時正好視察到滬尾，就這麼被滯留在台北，一邊想著不如南下從打狗出海，然後發覺法軍封鎖了整個台灣，又知趣地回到台北，並開起賭盤。「我覺得你會贏。魔法師的直覺。」他狡黠地衝摩沙笑，莊家自己押注了九成賭金給清，也拉著摩沙的手把他剛好帶在身上的零錢全下給清。湊熱鬧的洋人們沒人覺得雖然剛輸給普魯士的法蘭西在這頹敗之地也會吃敗仗，最後被亞瑟拿了個大獲全勝，摩沙拿回二十倍。德國和英國的商行和醫院治療了兩軍傷員，剛被砲彈要脅的領事館仍舊協助法軍尋屍和埋葬。喂喂，你最好快點滾。法蘭西斯發來電報，說法國議會知悉敗走清七孔都流綠血冒赤煙，決定派最強的傭兵。要避難要撤退快點去。亞瑟還是笑個不停，沒轉身去香港，而待在台北把好戲給看完，以及幫忙善後。摩沙不會撤退。那時連夜回廈門還不是個概念，向北京投降倒已經時隔兩世紀。不如說，他是前線，是一縷小小的光，他要怎麼撤退？

北京很高興。耀不曉得人是否有在那裡。

耀對勝仗有任何感觸嗎？

但是戰役友善地收尾，想必是他歡喜的吧。

然後，他才從福建省的一塊變成了台灣省。

摩沙又說了一次：「我不要成為愛爾蘭。」

「為什麼不要成為愛爾蘭呢？」

四九年以後，政府告訴他，王耀不會再來了。摩沙內心覺得好笑，要是沒有王耀，那麼你們算哪門子中國政府呢？而且王耀來不來，根本就不是你們說了算，他神出鬼沒的，要來就來，抓也抓不到。之前可能只是忌諱著什麼……。……當然，也有可能是他又沒把摩沙放在心上了。但這又該有什麼關係呢？他在心裡扼了自己一把。

耀把餐具放下，雙手空出，轉過來正面曉梅。「成為愛爾蘭有什麼不好？」他的語調聽起來這麼安祥，真的沒有在騙人。

不管從任何角度說，這的確沒有什麼不好。在荷蘭之前，摩沙亦有很長很長的時間，那些年歲裡，抗拒來自大陸的政權，似乎是反覆不斷的和弦。

他難以置信的只是那個諸多大陸政權魂牽夢縈的中國本人在這百年間叨叨絮絮地問，是什麼讓你不願意背我而去？實際認識以後，中國並不是什麼洪水猛獸，牛鬼蛇神，而是一位清瘦矯健的年輕人，總是和煦地微笑，發火也少不了收斂。他相當地頑固，見解和人類很少相同，卻從不會把自己的意念變成刺，去戳到別人身體裡，王耀身上簡直沒有尖銳的地方。這是因為他的歲數是我、俄羅斯、日本的好幾倍，你、德意志和美利堅的十好幾倍，香港的好幾十倍，亞瑟這麼說。我和法蘭西再加上蘇格蘭才能超越他，但年紀是不能加總的。他激動破音的時代已經過去了，要是再來，那肯定是天崩地裂的大事吧。

什麼是天崩地裂的大事呢？

那些事發生的時候他跟王耀大多不是同一個國家，所以摩沙（曉梅）並不清楚。

「等等，你們到底在說什麼愛爾蘭啊？」亞瑟不無苦惱地說，或許擔心自己是否漏掉了什麼應當參與的話題，還錯過了若干吐槽的機會。

「沒事，是某個久遠話題的延伸，發生在日本，跟真的愛爾蘭沒關係。」耀對他擺擺手，但並沒放過這自己插入話題的過來人。「你都怎麼處理獨立跟國土轉移的問題啊？」又轉向法蘭西斯：「那你呢？」

「你是說他們想獨立然後我們要怎麼說服政客讓他們獨立嗎？」

「不是，是他們不想獨立要怎麼慫恿他們離家出走。」他說這話的時候，已經預料到這種題目本來就很冷門，或許更沒有什麼「成功」的經驗可言，只是覺得不問白不問。果不其然，開口回答的亞瑟的答覆也不怎麼正經：

「一腳踢出去就好啦，去問馬來西亞吧。」

耀白眼。「你國會把北愛爾蘭『順利趕走』了嗎？」

「……咳，沒有。」亞瑟舉在臉旁的雙手愣是空空地蕩來晃去了一會。「呃，這樣啊，那，加拿大的路線怎麼樣？雖然還沒有完全達成。」他的眼珠子漂到眼角，又移回來。「說到這個，香港的事你能想想辦法嗎？」

聽到香港，耀的臉色沉了會，約莫是想要說，你自己迎了北京進門，現在我哪能有什麼辦法？但實際上他只是「嗯。」了一聲，並附帶說，「但我不保證啊。」他邊兀自微微地點著頭邊咬下唇內側，基本上是把口腔內壁吸到齒縫裡，才把黏膜和肌肉搓得痛了。

「但是台灣現在只能靠精神喊話啊，他的母國不是我，而是中國的幽靈。我的政治體系對他是沒有任何影響力的。」

「耀你不就正是中國的幽靈嘛。」伊凡放下酒杯，笑彎了眼，嘴唇還是溼潤的。「你難道對你的政治體系有任何影響力嗎？」

「那凡尼亞你就有喔？」耀笑得用鼻子哼氣，「赫魯雪夫還是下台了啊。」曉梅聽來他是在為伊凡惋惜。「至少他有上過台啦。」伊凡伸直了手，拉伸下手臂、手背、肩膀和手指，發出一些伸展的呻吟，把無奈磨碎在這些聲響之間。「只是在那之後我被看管得更緊了。」他用力地眨閉眼睛，再睜開之後說：「北京到現在還叫我——蘇修？」他又打了個哈欠。「但北京跟，莫斯科，到底有哪邊——真的懂了馬克思？」唉——我也是千百個不願意啊。為什麼會在農業社會上共產革命嘛……

……但並不是說當時伊凡就沒有支持。

這正是王耀也無地自容的地方：有些推翻，他也是有參與的。他能知道之後會變得怎麼樣嗎？如果台中的反抗成功了，美國介入了，所以四七年台灣就離開中國，然後變成別的國家……他能知道之後新成立的政府會不會獨裁嗎？他不知道的。或許因為交給美國所以會比較安全吧……嗎？那些被獨裁統治的人，腦子裡就算想要自由民主跟平等，但是真正瞭解的生活方式還是奴役跟強制與脅迫。所以共產黨員殺死所有他們覺得會造成威脅的人。黨員們是多麼害怕啊，這些害怕長成了暴力。國民黨員殺死所有他們覺得會造成威脅的人，所以並不是遇到共產黨員就殺（這本身是不對的），而是遇到害怕的人，就說他是共產黨員。

他很清楚啊，可是又有什麼辦法。他就要因此反對抗爭嗎？

他愛人類，愛到了無法恨他們的殘忍的地步，只因為他明白，殘忍也都是受暴的長遠後果。善良是可以選擇的，有些人受了傷害，變得更加溫柔，更加洞察和體貼，而且保護自己也保護更弱小的人。有些人正面學習了受暴經驗，變成施暴者，把洞察力用在捉住他人弱點，為了徹底擊潰，而不是為了事先綢繆要加護什麼。但是，他能抨擊那些選擇變殘忍的人嗎？他們做錯了，然而他們 _邪惡_ 嗎？他們只是很痛，好不起來。

王耀變得無法不諒解他們，但是變革就更加難行了。因為他面對的不是一個人，可以慢慢去改變，也沒有那麼大的力氣，能一口氣破壞很多東西（還是有人可以，但大多數人不會）；而是一大群人。他要施力在哪裡呢？其中一個人須要往左修正，另一個人須要往右，這個人該更加自省，另一個則應當中止自責，那麼他要呼籲什麼呢？當一個醫生是不足夠的，但當一個革命者就夠？如果無法醫治心靈——所有人——也許太多了，大多數人，的心靈，就好——革命的後果不堪設想，他已經在半世紀間親身經歷兩次了。

獨立、退出中國是一件好事嗎？他不知道啊。

但他還是得說服摩沙這麼做。

因為留在中國鐵定不是好事，只是這樣而已。就像是身後是追兵，眼前是懸崖，那要不要跳？跳了可能會死，可能半身不遂，可能只有很小的機率會沒事，全身而退；但不跳就是沒有機率。曉梅可以無限地拖延，但最後還是得跳下去。就算有朝一日蔣政府鬆手了，中南海也還在那裡啊。會不會獲得國際承認是之後再說，自身必須先自稱。難道他要賭蔣政府鬆手並且中南海垮台的可能性嗎？但是都要賭為什麼不賭一個可以自力作決的呢？他唯一不能做的就是把摩沙推下去，如果是被逼著卸下中國的名諱，那就又沒有意義了……這在古代，直到幾十年前都還不是很大的問題，所有的邊疆都離皇帝很遠，政府跟國家管束人民的方式事實上很鬆散，就算不做些形式上的事情也不見得無法於實質如此，但現在益發困難了。如今儘管實質如此，形式上的退讓也會在情緒上產生傷害，因為哪怕「最終而言」是可以的：台灣是被「變相承認」的，甚至比南京或北京被承認得更多，走就是得後門、旁門、小門，說不定貓門，手續就是更加繁複，講話就是得拐彎抹角或「無言神會」，還要受氣或是受委屈，因為在每一個櫃台裡面或電話對面負責處理所有關於國籍的事物的人類其實不見得很了解，或者想要吃人豆腐。這種小小的不快積著捲著最後會扭曲心靈跟人格，斬草除根的方法就是現在就從這名為中國的山壁上一躍而下，堅信自己會降落在別的未來。

他把台灣「送去日本」，沒準就是安著這個心，讓台灣人會更心甘情願地覺得自己就是台灣人（如果沒有徹底變成日本人的話）「而已」，那時什麼革命都還沒發生呢，真是個神準的預測，但蔣介石把台灣又從盟軍的手裡硬是挖到自己碗中，五十年終於開始發酵的什麼就酸掉了，真是可恨。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 問馬來西亞：指馬來西亞強迫新加坡自馬來西亞獨立一事。
> 
> 比南京被承認得更多：指蔣政府終於在政策上以「中華民國大概就是專指台灣了」為前提施政。
> 
> 比北京被承認得更多：舉例來說，二零二零年的台灣護照比中國護照能夠通行的地方多非常多。
> 
> 1971 年的設定其實是：這一版本的小灣對中國仍然懷有幻想，所以不願意放棄國號中的中國，但是在中國代表權的爭奪中如果落敗，就會被逐出聯合國。所以，一個方案是讓聯合國有兩個中國，另一個方案是讓中華民國改名台灣，在此設定中，小灣支持前者，王耀支持後者。在王耀看來小灣只是被國民黨洗腦了，加上一些對清朝的緬懷，但其實小灣緬懷的那種生活在大陸並不普遍，台灣的洋人，以及現代化設備，可能還是稍微有點數一數二，但這不是因為北京對台灣特別好，而是因為北京對台灣特別冷漠，而台灣的巡撫很潮，而對當時的中國人來說，洋人的生活是壞的，所以很潮的台灣巡撫在台灣弄了一些現代化設備，某些大陸一線城市買了不要的設備台灣巡撫也會買過來用。


End file.
